Amu's Time to Shine
by JohnLennonLover19
Summary: Amu is an international singer that everyone adores! She has the perfect life, the perfect relationship, family, and friends! Only, her manager and client relationship can ruin her reputation if anyone finds out. Can she keep her secret for long?
1. Chapter 2

Amu's Time To Shine

PAO: NEW CHAPTER!

AMU: I'm kind of starting to like this story…

PAO: Don't get used to it.

AMU: Good thing you don't own me or Shugo Chara!

**SORRY GUYS FOR THESE COUPLE OF CHAPTERS FOR BEING SHORT!**

"What the hell? Why haven't you answered any of my messages or phone calls Amu?" I heard my manager say as he walked through the door. Man I regret giving him my house keys.

"I was in an interview, the one that YOU scheduled, remember?"

"I do remember but the reporter left an hour ago."

"How do you know that? Where you outside the whole entire time!

"Well someone had to."

"Ikuto, I demand privacy!"

"You should have thought of that before you came into this business pinkie."

"I did NOT give you that right to call me by ANY nick name!"

"Oh stop blushing; you don't need any more pink in your system." He said seductively.

"Ugh, I DEMAND PRIVACY!" I slammed the door on his purple-eyed face. I can't believe that he would do this to me, treat me like I was a lion cooped up in its cage until the meat arrives.

I began doing my usual routine, begin by exercising with my personal trainer, take a bath with sizzling bubbles, take lessons from my vocal teacher, begin my jazz lesson, and begin the list of errands that Ikuto left on my kitchen counter, finish the errands, and go home to rest for the next day.

When I finished the errands I had extra time before my dinner with my soon-to-be-husband, so I began to start shopping on Rodeo Dr. I started looking at all the stores, Gucci, Channel, Jimmy Choo, you know, the usual stores. I had bought some dresses, nothing THAT special. I was having a relaxing evening until Ikuto called.

"What is it Ikuto?"

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out."

"I'm really busy, can't this wait till-"

"It can't wait; meet me at my condo…NOW." But before I could even get a single word out of my mouth, he hung up. Great, now I have to go all the way to Santa Barbara. I walked to the underground parking lot, got into my red 1965 Mustang. As I reached the red light in Rodeo Dr.; Ikuto started calling me like crazy. I decided to park in a near parking lot, answer the stupid phone, and soon listen to this-

"Amu, please hurry, I can't wait any longer."What is that supposed to mean? As I began to rush through the freeway to Santa Barbara, except I got stuck in traffic, so I decided to call Ikuto just to let him know.

"Yo Ikuto, I'm going to run a little late, I got stuck in traffic."

"*sighs* Fine where are you?"

"Near Los Angeles, why?"

"It'll take you more than an hour to get over here."

"Not even, probably another 2 hours."

"OK, go back home and I'll drop by later."

"So you mean to tell me that you rushed me from Beverly Hills to Los Angeles for no reason at all?"

"I'm sorry, go to your 'little date'."

"Ugh whatever, see you later" As I hung up I could hear Ikuto chuckling at his little joke. I checked my watch, oh great just what I needed. It's already 7:41 and I was supposed to be at my house 41 minutes ago. I begin to dial my soon-to-be-husband's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry I'm running late, Ikuto wanted to see me."

"It's OK, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great Tadase, love you."

"Love you Amu." When he hung up I began to smile, how do I tell Ikuto?

PAO: SO SORRY GUYS! It was way too short.

AMU: You have NO imagination.

TADASE: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 3

**Amu's Time to Shine**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING**

I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait, but may your waiting be over! I haven't' updated for quite a while because school started, my laptop broke, you know, the usual. I promise to you guys that this chapter will make up for all that waiting! I'm really sorry if you guys think that this is kind of going slow but you know what they say, when you wait longer, the better! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Friday November 07, 2012 8:37 A.M.**

I woke up with the alarm buzzing. I have no idea why my alarm clock sounded like a rooster in the morning on the farm. It seems like I wouldn't know anything about the farm, but one of my aunt's farms was up in Mississippi in the prairie so I guess it reminded me about her home. Every summer I would go out there and visit her for about a month or so. Ever since I got my record deal with Ikuto, I haven't even gotten the chance to talk to my aunt on the phone! Sometimes it was depressing not connecting with my family for so long.

I went to the bathroom, already having my warm bath ready for me by my favorite servant, Tiffany. I striped my clothes off and when I got into the tub, the bubbles started to form. I closed my eyes, laying my head back to stare at the ceiling. Five minutes later I heard a door slam. I knew it was Ikuto, but I was too relaxed to get up and yell at him for interrupting my relaxing Fridays. When he barged through the door, I kept my eyes closed, knowing that his eyes laid on me.

"Hello?" Ikuto insisted that I had a glance at him.

"Oh, hello Ikuto." I said, glancing at him.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"I am very well aware it is Friday."

"Well, what are you doing taking a bath!?"

"Relaxing, you should really try it sometime Ikuto."

"Well spa time is up because you have to go sign some cds at the mall."

"Can't we do that tomorrow or something?"

"You said that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, so no."

"Well, I can't get ready if you are in here."

"Oh please, don't pretend that I haven't seen you naked."

"I told you to never mention that conversation ever again." I growled at him." Ugh whatever." Getting out of the tub gave me the shivers since I got out of the tub too fast. Ikuto handed me a towel and followed me to my walk-in closet. As I began looking for a blouse I felt Ikuto's breathe on my neck.

"May I help you?"

"No, no don't let me bother you." I rolled my eyes at his response.

I decided to wear a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater since it was pretty chilly in Beverly Hills. The sweater was a plain light coral color. I decided to put a peter pan collar on top of the sweater that my fashion designer creator especially for me. Then I went my shoe section in my closet that had over than five hundred pairs of shoes. I picked up my light brown combat boots from Steve Madden.

When I entered my bathroom once again, my makeup artist and hair stylist were already waiting for me. First my make-up artist decided to do a simple natural smoky look paired with some loose curls that my hair stylist created on my pink, thin hair. When I was ready, Ikuto was waiting downstairs in my living room. I had told him about a million times not to sit there because my parents owned that furniture set, but of course he never listened to me.

"Let's go." I said as Ikuto rose up from the comfy couch.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I just want to get home and relax" I said as I sighed.

"It won' take long, trust me."

When we got to the mall we had these big, muscular body guards protecting us from any person that tried to contact us without Ikuto's permission. There were these hands sticking into the little crowd here and then but they quickly disappeared once I pointed them out. When we got to the crowded music store, there was already a table stacked with my cds on top of it. They even put a warm cup of coffee for me, which I imagine that Ikuto told them to do. When I sat down on the uncomfortable chair, my fans bean to cheer even more which always brought a smile to my face.

"Everyone please settle down as Amu starts to get her things ready." The manager of the store informed the fans.

"Do you want to use your stamp for once?" Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"No, that is traumatizing Ikuto; you know I would never try to hurt my fans!"

"Sorry, didn't want you to act up or anything, it was just a question."

I started to organize the stack of cds and I got my sparkly pink markers out.

"Alright everyone, Amu is now ready to sign!" The manager said as the fans began to cheer even louder.

One by one every fan began to ask for a personal message on the cd, I mean I couldn't say no, they are my fans after all. After my hand started to get tired, which was about three hours into signing, I whispered to Ikuto to the side if I could take a break. He nodded and told the manager that I was getting kind of tired so I was going to take a short break.

"OK everyone, Amu is going to take a quick break, but you don't want to leave the line, she'll be back momentarily." Ikuto exclaimed. The remaining fans seemed to be kind of sad since they had been waiting in line for quite a while, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I stood up, having a dead leg. Stumbling, I followed Ikuto to the back where employees could take their breaks.

"Ok Amu, just around a hundred more fans to go, you can do it right?" Ikuto was a great manager, always taking care of me and worrying about me. I mean, yeah the guy could get on my nerves sometimes but we loved each other like brother and sister.

"Yeah I'll be alright." I said smiling. Ikuto then started to explain my plans for tomorrow, but then I interrupted him.

"Ikuto, that's another day, can we just finish Friday?"

"Hahaha, OK Amu lets finish 'Relax Friday'." He said, starting to chuckle. I hugged Ikuto; it felt different than hugging Tadase. It made me feel warm inside, knowing that someone cared for me. I never felt abandoned with Ikuto, as if we were in love. I didn't love Ikuto in the way that I love Tadase; but our relationship will never be normal. WE aren't normal.

**AMU: **I am normal! Ikuto isn't the normal one here!

**IKUTO:** You heard right, she said WE.

**PAO:** Just read and review please. I DON'T OWN Shugo Chara!


	3. Chapter 1

**Amu's Time to Shine**

PAO: I hope you all like this story!

AMU: Yay! I WILL TOTALLY LOVE THIS STORY.

PAO: I don't own Shugo Chara! Just to let you guys know this whole story is in Amu's POV.

SANDY: Read it for me, I'M NOT READING THIS!

**WARNING Amu is a bad singer in the anime, but in this story she's actually good at singing, go to my information page and I'll link a video to how she will sound for every song I post in the stories.**

"All my stress is pretty hard to explain."

"Okay, so how do you come up with all of your lyrics?" asked the reporter.

"It just comes from my heart, the sadness, the happiness, the anger; all of it is from my feelings." I said.

We were sitting in my living room that was completely black and white. I could tell this reporter was a rookie because ever since he entered my house, he began to sweat. The reporter had large circular glasses, braces, and a couple of zits on his face. He was wearing a plaid red and white shirt tucked into dark blue jeans, he had blonde short hair with grey eyes; he looked pretty cute, but he would need a TOTAL make-over if I were going to date him.

As I was inspecting the reporter, he began to shuffle a couple of crimpled papers in his hands.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah it's fine, here's the paper; OK, if you weren't an international singer, what would you do for living?"

"I've never really thought of it... I was always singing ever since I began to talk. My parents knew I had a special talent, so they had to do something about my talent."I could tell I was beginning to interest him because he started to lean over his chair.

"Go on…please."

"My parents began looking for managers for children that didn't have enough money to actually begin their career on their own. Every manager turned us down until they found Sanjo-san."

"Is that some kind of Japanese name?"

"Of course, but her American name is Yukari, her first name."

"I see, so in conclusion of my question, what is your answer?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I wouldn't have a job. I would be living with my soon-to-be-husband and have children with him."

"And could you tell us who your soon-to-be-husband is?"

"I'm terribly sorry but he doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh, well some things should be kept from others." He said, trying to attempt to make me laugh; I giggled, trying not to make him feel bad.

"Well thank you for your time, but could I ask you one more question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Could you please sing us your new song for your new album?"

"Well why not?" I rushed to get my microphone and began to sing my heart out.

**SINGS "PARDON ME" BY HE IS WE**

"That was beautiful Amu."

"Thank you." After the reporter packed all of his belongings he headed for the door before saying this.

"Please be careful of what you do… Amu." As I heard these words I was stunned. How could this rookie say this to me?

"O-of course." When I closed the door my phone turned off. As I opened my flip-phone I saw "_IKUTO_" on the screen. I clicked _IGNORE_, I couldn't really talk to my real manager right now.

PAO: So?

AMU: IKUTO'S MY REAL MANAGER! EHHHH?

PAO: Read and review.


End file.
